<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fantasy fulfilled by Tochka_Grozdev</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629351">Fantasy fulfilled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochka_Grozdev/pseuds/Tochka_Grozdev'>Tochka_Grozdev</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frederick, name of care [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Outlander (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sir this is my emotional support aide!OC that i project my gender envy onto, Spanking, Verbal Humiliation, teeny tiny bit of period typical internalised homophobia, this is based on a list of things I want Jonathan Randall as played by Tobias Menzies to do to me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28629351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tochka_Grozdev/pseuds/Tochka_Grozdev</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corporal Frederick Blankley, an aide to captain Jonathan Randall, has a very dirty mind. Luckily for him, his superior does as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan "Black Jack" Randall/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Frederick, name of care [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fantasy fulfilled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_dwell_in_darkness/gifts">i_dwell_in_darkness</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*This is absolutely self-indulgent porn and nothing more, so please don't expect anything deeper than my OC’s throat*</p><p>I apologize for any grammar mistakes (English isn't my first language, but I'm doing my best) and historical inadequacies (no justification, I'm just a lazy potato who procrastinates by writing porn).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rough hand in his hair and heavy weight of the captain’s prick in his mouth. The captain’s panting above him. “Like that, just like that... that’s a good slut...”</p><p>Frederick was kneeling on all fours on his bed, face buried in one of the captain’s shirts, tugging on himself frantically to the thought of captain Randall using him like this, being so rough and cruel and saying such wicked, dirty things to him.</p><p>He would surely notice the bulge in his aide’s trousers and wouldn’t miss the opportunity to tease him about it.</p><p>“Dirty lad” he would say. “So hard just from sucking my cock. Pathetic.”</p><p>Frederick whimpered quietly. He imagined himself rutting against the captain’s boot. How captain Randall’s fist would tighten in his hair and he would be pulled away from the captain’s cock and slapped across the face.</p><p>“Greedy whore” the captain would say. “Can’t help himself and rubs his little prick against my leg like a bitch in heat. That’s how much you need me, you little slut?”</p><p>“Y-yes, sir...”</p><p>Captain Randall would smile at those words and desperation with which they were spoken. It would be a wolfish, menacing grin Frederick have seen a couple of times. God in heaven, how hot it made him feel... How his prick twitched every time he saw that cruel smile...</p><p>“I do not recall giving you permission to rut against me, am I right?” the captain would continue. “You should know better than to provoke me like that...”</p><p>At this thought Frederick let out another rather high-pitched whimper. “I’m so sorry, sir! Please don’t punish me for it!” he would cry, pretending he doesn’t want to be chastised in most cruel ways his captain was capable of. “It won’t happen again, I promise!”</p><p>He was so close to spending. Just a few more moves, the image of his captain’s cruel smirk, the thought of being used and abused, slapped, beaten and called all the degrading names...</p><p>“Blankley! What in God’s name are you doing there, have you fallen asleep?!”</p><p>Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no! Goddammit all to hell! The very <em>real</em> captain Randall was there, on the other side of the door and he apparently requested the presence of his aide. Bloody wonderful.</p><p>The door was opened before Frederick could do anything. He should have at least tried to move from this utterly humiliating position and reach for some cover, but he couldn’t bring himself to move. Captain Randall stormed inside and his heavy gaze landed on his frightened, blushing and partially undressed aide, laying face down, arse up on the bed. And then he smiled. It was this terrible predatory smirk that had Frederick’s traitorous prick twitching and dripping. He shouldn’t be so aroused by this situation. He shouldn’t...</p><p>“My my, what do we have here?” Captain Randall came closer to him. Frederick’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. Good thing that he could hide it into the shirt he was nuzzling.</p><p>But, how it turned out, not for long. “Dirty lad...” captain Randall murmured. Frederick almost came just from those two words. The captain stepped closer. He saw the shirt laying on the bed and his brows went up. Heavy hand rested on the small of Frederick’s back. The boy needed a few moments to remember how to breathe properly.</p><p>“Is that... my shirt?” the captain sounded rather amused. Maybe there was a chance that Frederick will still have his damn, lewd head when the night is over.</p><p>Sharp spank made him moan loudly and absolutely debauchedly.</p><p>“I asked you a question, corporal, and I require an answer” the captain’s voice was dangerously low. Frederick could feel his balls tightening. “Yes, sir” he finally managed to falter.</p><p>The captain chuckled at this. Frederick didn’t dare to look at him.</p><p>“Do you often frig yourself with your face in my shirt, Blankley?”</p><p>Frederick couldn’t force himself to answer. Even if he was able to make a sound, what was he supposed to say? “Yes, sir, I fantasize about you constantly”? “Yes, so I can imagine you holding me tightly and breaking me open with that big, fat cock of yours”? No bloody way.</p><p>“Will you answer me or shall I hit you again?”</p><p>Frederick prayed for the earth to open and bury him forever.</p><p>Another hard slap on the arse made him mewl.</p><p>“Yes, sir! I frig myself and only think of you, sir!” He didn’t want to say it. Apparently that was what one got when he used his dick to think instead of his head.</p><p>He was imagining the most terrible scenarios, but the captain didn’t shoot him or call the guards. Instead there was a calloused palm lightly caressing his bottom. Was it possible? Were all of his most debauched fantasies to come true? If it was a dream, Frederick didn’t want to wake up. Before he could stop himself, he was bucking into the touch.</p><p>Another amused chuckle and the captain took his hand away. Frederick whimpered quietly at the loss.</p><p>“Little harlot steals my shirt, touches his sweet little prick and then admits to be thinking only about me... That’s adorable, really.”</p><p>Frederick bit his bottom lip to stop a moan. His captain, here, in all his glory, talking such filth – it was too much for him.</p><p>“You want me really bad, don’t you, lad?” the captain continued. “Well, I would have to have no heart at all to refuse you now, my boy... But I’m not <em>that</em> cruel. I’m going to give you what you want. Even though it might not be exactly the way you want.”</p><p>Frederick knew perfectly well that he shouldn’t, but he wasn’t able to stop himself. It was too much for him. He had to touch his achingly hard dick. He moved his hand and...</p><p>This time the captain hit lower – cruel slap to his balls made Frederick howl into the shirt.</p><p>“Were you given order to touch yourself, corporal?”</p><p>“N-no, sir...”</p><p>“Then keep those pretty little hands in place before I will have to take care of them.”</p><p>This time he couldn’t bring himself to answer, only managing a little nod.</p><p>“You will not touch yourself unless I allow you, is that understood?”</p><p>He should answer, but he couldn’t. He was so ashamed and turned on that he was barely able to open his mouth. The captain didn’t seem to care though. He slapped his aide’s arse again, this time aiming for his clenching hole. Frederick cried out a “Yes, sir!” and the captain caressed his buttocks again. “Good lad. Stand up and strip.”</p><p>Frederick’s body listened to soldier’s reflexes to follow orders. He stood up from the bed and took off all of the remaining clothes as quickly as possible with hands trembling that hard.</p><p>Captain Randall encircled him almost lazily. “What a pretty thing you are, corporal... So wet for me. Now fold your clothes like a good little boy and we shall be going.”</p><p>One coherent thought made its way through Frederick’s mind. “Going where, sir...?”</p><p>“To my quarters, silly lad.”</p><p>Frederick’s cheeks flushed. “I can’t go... not in this state... what if someone sees us, sir?”</p><p>The captain shrugged. “Well, then they will see a naked boy with a hard, dripping cock, following me around like a puppy, and thus find out what a whore you really are. And you will never ever gain any respect in this garrison again. That is what will happen.”</p><p>***</p><p>Captain Randall locked the door and sat down into his chair. Frederick watched him with wide eyes, waiting for command. And command he got. “Kneel.”</p><p>He knelt before his captain.</p><p>“Hands behind your back. If you try to touch yourself, I will have to use my belt on you.”</p><p>Frederick swallowed hard. Reality was better than any of his fantasies. He looked at his captain with pure worship.</p><p>“Well then, lad. Tell me, what were you thinking about, when you frigged yourself with your face in my shirt. I want to know each and every detail of your vile little fancies.”</p><p>Faltering and stuttering, Frederick told his captain all he had wished to know. When he’s finished he didn’t dare to raise his head and look captain Randall in the eyes. He stared at his boots like it was the most interesting thing in whole damn Scotland.</p><p>“Look at me, boy.”</p><p>Unable to resist a direct order, Frederick raised his head and looked in the captain’s face. The man licked his lips. “I must say I’m quite shocked” he said with a smirk. “You’re really a perverse little whore, aren’t you?”</p><p>The closest to an answer as Frederick could manage was a high-pitched, affirmative whimper. The captain’s smile grew wider. “Use your words, corporal. Be a good boy for me.” Frederick swallowed hard and finally managed to falter a “Yes, sir”.</p><p>“That’s a good lad” the captain stroked his hair. He nuzzled into that palm. Captain Randall chuckled. “Fawning all over my hand like a puppy... You really are an adorable little thing, Freddie.”</p><p>The aide needed a while to calm his breathing. It was the first time when the captain called him that. He wanted to melt into this gentle hand and this deep, mellifluous voice saying the diminutive of his Christian name.</p><p>“You’re so hard that it must be getting uncomfortable by now, isn’t it, lad?” the captain spoke. Frederick wanted to scream. <em>Yes! Yes, for God’s sake, I’m so hard for you it’s hurting, sir!</em> “I shall be taking care of this matter before it grows from uncomfortable to painful” captain Randall continued. “But first, I think some discipline is in order.”</p><p>Frederick almost choked on his own spit. “Sir, you... you don’t mean to have me... flogged, do you, sir...?”</p><p>Black Jack smirked. “I have no doubt that you would look beautiful with your back painted bloody, crying with pain and shame, but no. We mustn’t make so much mess here, my dear boy. Giving you a spanking with my bare hand will have to do. For now.”</p><p>Oh good God... To say that captain Randall taking his hand to his rear was Frederick’s fantasy would be an understatement. He would kill for it. He wanted those big, strong hands beating his arse until he was sore and bruised and crying. He really shouldn’t object right now. And definitely shouldn’t talk back to the captain. In fact, not-talking-back was one of the first things he was taught when he’d joined the British army. But he was really unable to help himself. He wanted to provoke captain Randall just a bit, to tease him, to test how far he would go.</p><p>“Discipline for what precisely, sir?” he asked, trying his best to sound composed.</p><p>“For taking the matter<em> in your own hands</em>, corporal” came the quick, sharp reply. “Instead of coming with it to your superior officer as I’m sure you were taught. Is that understood?”</p><p>Frederick nodded. “Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good. Then stand up and lay across my lap.”</p><p>He followed the order, lying himself on the captain’s tighs. He could feel heat radiating from captain Randall’s uniform-clad body and his half-hard prick, pressing against his aide’s belly.</p><p>The captain stroked the boy’s arse gently. “Let’s start from forty and then we shall see. Will you count them for me?”</p><p>“Yes, sir.”</p><p>“Good boy.” The captain brought his hand down hard, hitting the centre of Frederick’s right cheek.</p><p>“One” the lad managed.</p><p>Captain Randall mirrored the blow on his left buttock. “Two” Frederick exhaled loudly.</p><p>Third strike landed on that soft spot where the boy’s right arsecheek meets his tigh. Frederick mewled like a kicked pup, but forced himself to gasp out a number. He was pretty sure his cock was literally dripping and prayed to God not to wet the captain’s trousers.</p><p>By the fortieth spank, Frederick was a squirming mess on his captain’s lap. His arse was red and stinging, his groin aching with need and he was painfully aware of the wetness trickling from his prick. There was no chance for the captain’s trousers not to be completely soaked and ruined by now. He whimpered at the thought of additional punishment it might bring upon him.</p><p>“Did you have enough?” The captain’s voice brought him back to reality.</p><p>He should have chimed with captain Randall. He really should. But he was incorrigible. “Did <em>you</em>, sir?”</p><p>The captain dipped his fingers into the flesh of his aide’s buttocks. Frederick groaned with pain and pleasure.</p><p>“You really should know better by now” the captain said. “But you’re doing it on purpose, aren’t you? You want me to treat you like the cheap, insolent whore you are.”</p><p>Frederick moaned loudly at those humiliating words. He was everything the captain called him. He was cheap, he was insolent and he was a whore. And all of the things captain Randall was doing to him felt so fucking divine. If he was to go to hell for it, he’ll go there happily with his chin raised, whistling <em>The British Grenadiers.</em></p><p>“Spread your legs” the captain barked. Frederick obeyed. “Wider.” He obeyed again, spreading his legs as much as he could. He wondered, what exactly the captain had in mind to chastise him for his impertinence.</p><p>The first slap to his balls made Frederick shriek with pain and surprise. The next one was a tad lighter and it sent jolts of pleasure straight to the lad’s cock. Just like another one. And another... Frederick tried to count the blows, but it felt too good to be focused on something so mundane like counting. Sometime around the tenth one, the captain stopped and fondled the lad’s balls in his fingers.</p><p>“What a perverse little slut you are, boy” he sneered. “I could feel your cock twitch against my tigh every time I slap your stones. You like that, don’t you?”</p><p>“Yes, sir” came the answer in a quiet, broken voice.</p><p>“Will you be a good boy for me or do you want to keep being such an impudent bitch?”</p><p>“I will! I will be a good boy for you, sir...”</p><p>Captain Randall patted his arse lightly. “Thare’s a good lad. Hands and knees, on my bed.”</p><p>Frederick climbed on the captain’s bed and got himself in the position. Captain Randall raised from his chair. Fabric of his uniform trousers was spotted by wet, dark stains.</p><p>“Such a dirty little boy” the captain murmured. “Your punishment got you so wet you ruined my breeches. I should probably punish you for that too, but I’m afraid it might make you come on the spot. Anyway, the breeches will be your problem, since you’re the one who’ll be cleaning them when we’re finished.”</p><p>Laundering the trousers he wetted during a spanking wasn’t a high price for how good it all felt. Frederick decided that he could live with it. “And what do you want to do now, sir?” he asked.</p><p>Captain Randall chuckled. “Impatient, aren’t you?”</p><p>“I’ve heard so, sir.”</p><p>“Do not worry, lad.” He patted his aide’s arse. “You will get what you want. Be a good little slut and wait for it. And don’t even think about touching your cock.”</p><p>Frederick whimpered. Captain Randall bent down to retrieve something from a bedside cabinet. The aide heard a bottle open and some liquid pouring out. It smelled nice and he recognised that smell – lavender.</p><p>Soon he felt wet fingers tracing at his opening. He gave a loud and absolutely debauched moan, which made the captain chuckle again. “Like it, don’t you?”</p><p>“V-very much, sir...”</p><p>“Good lad.” The captain slipped one finger inside. Frederick bucked into the touch. That earned him a light slap on the arse. “Patience, slut. I know you want it, but it won’t do to damage your pretty cunt.”</p><p>He felt so overwhelmed – the feeling of fullness in his arse, painful arousal of his cock, those dirty dirty words the captain was saying... It was too much for corporal Frederick Blankley. He loved it. And he wanted more.</p><p>Captain Randall added another finger. The lad moaned loudly. This was so perfect, but he needed more...</p><p>Again he tried to push back. This time he has been held in place by a firm hand on his hip. “Greedy whore” the captain growled. “Can’t wait a few more minutes. Fucks himself on two digits. Adorable.” He scissored his fingers inside and Frederick bit on his hand to stifle a scream.</p><p>Next second the fingers were withdrawn and he whimpered at the loss, feeling his arse clenching around nothing. “Sir-”</p><p>The captain snorted. “My my, such a desperate little floozy... You need something inside you so bad, don’t you?”</p><p>“Y-yes...”</p><p>“Tell me one thing, boy. Have you ever been buggered before?”</p><p>Frederick forced himself to take a deep breath. “No, sir” he answered quietly. “I- I’ve only tried with my own fingers...”</p><p>“Yes? And how did it feel?”</p><p>“Good, sir. So very good. Glorious...”</p><p>“This is going to be even better, my dirty little hussy. I’m going to stretch your tight cunny, fill you with my cock and <em>fuck you</em> until you scream.”</p><p>“Yes, sir, please do!”</p><p>Captain Randall entered him in one brutal thrust. Frederick groaned. The captain was right – he felt impossibly stretched. And it was <em>so</em> much better than his own fingers.</p><p>The captain started moving inside him, setting a quick, almost cruel pace, again and again hitting that sweet spot inside Frederick’s body.</p><p>“Oh yes, yes, sir... don’t stop, please... yes, sir, like that... fuck my little cunny... it feels so good...” he mumbled in between whorish moans, as his captain was bringing him closer with each thrust. Captain Randall didn’t answer him in any way, but his panting was without doubt the most beautiful and erotic thing Frederick’s ever heard.</p><p>The boy sobbed with pleasure, feeling heat rousing deep in his belly, as the captain pumped into him time after time. “C-captain Randall, sir… I-I’m so close, sir… Oh…” he managed.</p><p>The captain stroked his flank with surprising gentleness. “Spend for me, my pretty little slut.” It sounded almost fondly. Frederick came all over himself and the bedsheet with a strangled cry. The contractions of his hole have soon brought the captain off as well.</p><p>Both men collapsed on the bed, panting. Frederick felt his captain’s seed dripping out of his hole, the captain’s hot breath on the nape of his neck and strong hands embracing him from behind. He felt a bit like he had black treacle instead of a brain, he was warm, sated and happy. He lazily thought that it must be what heaven looked like.</p><p>“Listen, corporal.” The captain playfully bit at his neck. “We have to establish a new rule here.”</p><p>“Yes, sir?” Frederick mumbled.</p><p>“From now on you won’t be allowed to touch yourself without my permission, am I clear? You will come to me, service me first and then I will decide whether you deserve your release. Is that understood?”</p><p>Those words, spoken in full officer’s voice which the captain used to give commands, sent a jolt of pleasure to Frederick’s soft, spent prick. He barely managed to stifle a whimper. It all was like a dream coming true.</p><p>He smiled to himself and answered: “Yes, sir.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Frederick Blankley is basically me with a dick: stupid, horny on main and thirsty for Black Jack. I am not sorry.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>